


Hale Simulation

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [18]
Category: Saints Row, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Groping, Kissing, M/M, Saints Row IV, Sexy comments, Sort of Storyline follower, eventually, innuendos, sexy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Name's Johnny Gat," he almost purred, his tone smooth and deep.</p><p>"Derek Hale," he answered and started walking down the hallway, in the direction where there wasn't any bodies. He assumed the other guy hadn't gone that way yet, so he figured that that was a better option than going the way Gat came.</p><p>"Hey, if you see a pair of sunglasses lying around, let me know, yeah?" ...</p><p>"Okay," he replied with a light frown, a little confused by the request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and just finished the mission of saving Gat from his simulation. I don't know where Derek came from, but the pairing's pretty hot, especially with the Male Boss I made ;D

** MALE BOSS **

He really had no idea what was going on. Derek was actually stumped on what to say or do in this kind of situation, a situation he'd never been in, so it wasn't surprising at all. First, he was re-living a nightmare, his greatest fear, over and over again, he'd lost count on how many times he'd gone through it, trying to do something different, like trying another way to do something... the fire... his family... He was forced to watch it happen and he couldn't do anything about it. He'd tried entering the house, only to die and restart the nightmare. He'd tried the entrance into the basement, died. Tried the windows, died. Tried to get help... was killed by Kate. He didn't know what to do...

And then it changed... some random guy just randomly showed up, and started complaining when he saw Derek standing there, something about the wrong guy and he was looking for someone else... He was thoroughly confused by this guy, but he resisted asking any questions or saying anything unless spoken to when he said he'd help him out. What Derek understood from it was, that 'he was there anyway, he may as well help out'. And help out, he did.

The next time it felt like he was about to restart the nightmare again, he woke up in a tube filled with orange stuff, completely naked and disoriented. He broke out of it and instantly regretted moving as soon as he hit the floor. He felt like throwing up and he just wanted to lie there for a few minutes. He must've been drugged when the aliens showed up and kidnapped him.

It took him a while to get anywhere with those outter-world creeps running around and guarding almost every door. He had to duck and hide at every corner and every box just to get to an open area. And that was when he noticed all of the alien bodies lying around, all dead or almost dead. It was a shock, and he decided to follow them. At the time he thought it was a bad idea, like when he reached the end of the trail, what would he find? Would he end up in a fight? Was, whoever it was, a good guy? Was it the guy that broke him from his looping nightmare? 

He was walking around a corner when he heard a yell, someone shouting 'duck' from the other end of the corridor, and his instincts kicked in, his body automatically listening and making him drop into a low crouch and spring back behind the wall. His ear rung a bit when a red light with a high-pitched 'zoom' sound shot passed him. Derek waited a few seconds after the noises stopped to peek around the corner. It sounded like someone had been fighting, and sure enough, he was right. There was another naked guy standing in the hallway over a dead alien, also covered in orange gunk. He was looking his way, like he was waiting for him to come out.

"... Thanks," he muttered as he came out from behind the wall, eyeing the man as he got closer. The stranger gave him a once over before sending a smirk and a wink his way. He suddenly felt self-conscious at that and thought he was wearing less than he was comfortable with... though he was never really comfortable with being completely ass naked anyway.

"No problem," he answered with a tilt in his head and looked him over again, lingering when he was looking at his lower half. "Name's Johnny Gat," he almost purred, his tone smooth and deep.

"Derek Hale," he answered and started walking down the hallway, in the direction where there wasn't any bodies. He assumed the other guy hadn't gone that way yet, so he figured that that was a better option than going the way Gat came. He came this way, so there must be nothing down there.

"Hey, if you see a pair of sunglasses lying around, let me know, yeah?" ...

"Okay," he replied with a light frown, a little confused by the request.


	2. Chapter 2

“Johnny, go back to that part about the meat shield,” the black guy, Pierce he remembered, said excitedly with a pool pole in his hand.

“Guys, don’t take this the wrong way... but I’ve spent years living in the past. I’m ready for a future,” Johnny, the first guy he’d seen since he woke, explained with a sort of sigh to his sentence. Derek didn’t think that he’d been in there that long, maybe as long or a little longer than him, but it  turned out the guy’s been stuck on that alien ship for years... and he didn’t look all that old. He’d guess that he was only a few years older than him, turns out he could be as old as his dad, maybe a little younger.

“Good. Because if we’re going to pull off King’s plan, we’re going to need all the help we can get,” the little red-head smirked and suddenly turned to him. “That means you too. You know how to use a gun?” he’d been a bit stunned by that, so all he did was nod. He’d didn’t have a lot of experience, only what Braeden and the Sheriff taught him, but that was it.

After that everyone started leaving the room, spreading out across the ship to do their own things. That left him alone in the room with the pool table. Pierce was still there, but he was lying down over the sofa and seemed out cold. His breathing was even and low, so yeah, he was asleep. It surprised him on how fast he dropped off.

Derek pushed from the wall and quietly made his way out of the room, hoping to find someone to talk to or get all the info from. That red-head seemed to know a lot, maybe he should talk to- before he could finish his inner monologue he ended up on his ass with a guy standing over him, a stunned expression on his face before he reached out a hand to help him up.

“Sorry about that,” he pulled him up to his feet and suddenly smirked as he looked him over. “A little baggy in places, but fits you real nice, shows off a bit of that hot curve you got,” Derek glanced down at the suit he had to borrow, looking back up at the Boss to see him eyeing him over more than once.

“See... I was gonna say somethin’ about it when we were all in the wreck-room-,” he turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Johnny walking their way, hands in his pockets. “-But I didn’ wanna fluster ya,” was he like a man-magnet on this shit? Because the Boss, Johnny and one or two of the other guys had been watching him since he got there, all of them dragging their eyes over him like he was some piece of damn meat. He didn’t really want to be objectified, but it was nice and he felt flattered, plus he was sort of doing the same with these two. He’d watched them as well, a lot more subtly mind you.

“Thanks, happy to know I can pull without really doing anything,” he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced between them, noting the upturn on their lips. They seemed to have a chat through their eyes as they looked at each other, like they were having a silent agreement.

“Does that mean you’d be up for a threesome?” the Boss suddenly asked and Derek’s eyes widened at that.

“Wow, that was blunt,” he muttered. “Yeah... sure, okay,” he didn't move when the Boss got closer, his hand reaching out to rest on his hip and slowly inching down and around to grope at him, his hand easily cupping him from behind. He could feel Johnny close in from behind, one hand resting on his other hip and the other hand reaching up to lift his chin. He felt lips on the side of his neck, gently planting kisses upwards towards his ear and jawline. Derek held in a gasp when the hand on his ass groped hard, his fingers pretty close to the center, between his cheeks.

He really hadn't expected any of this when he first woke up, he can't say he's disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, this is just weird and came out of nowhere from the boredom in my mind xD

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a muse I wrote. A short story, a couple of chapters of boredom, hope you enjoyed if you read all the way through.
> 
> It was just on my mind and I decided to put it on a doc and upload it.


End file.
